1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and is more specifically concerned with an alternately-magnetizing structure of a hand tool.
2. Background of the Invention
For the easy storage or the convenient orientation of the hand tools, a magnet applied to the conventional hand tool for attaching to a kid of tool case or to a stage at work spot is employed popularly, as disclosed in TW Utility Patent No. M342246 entitled “CLAMP EQUIPPED WITH MAGNET”, or TW Invention Patent No. 1265846 entitled “HANDLE MAGNETIC STRUCTURE IMPROVEMENT OF SCREWDRIVER”.
The magnet disclosed in the prior art is of permanent magnetism for meeting requirements mentioned above. However, if the hand tool equipped with magnet is applied to the work field with precision instrumentation, the permanent magnetism of the magnet may interfere with the electronic component of the precision instrumentation. The magnet of the hand tool, perhaps, attracts unnecessary components while in use, and it creates new troubles for users. Therefore, whether the magnetism status of the hand tool is switched on or off would be a solution to the addressed problems.